


Baby Bird

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bird Kylo, Doggy Style, Egg Laying, Eggs, Kylo is a Magical Birb, M/M, Sex with a Birdman, bird/human hybrid, does this count as crack, sorta mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Hux finds a destroyed nest with a couple of eggs on his way home from work. He takes them home in hopes to save them, and one hatches. He raises the little bird and calls it Kylo. One day, the bird transform into some sort of half bird half man creature. Of course, Kylo still has bird instincts and desires to mate with Hux.For the Kylux Summer event.Rescue/Bath/Chocolate





	Baby Bird

     It was raining on the way home from work, and Hux was irritated by the fact that he forgot his umbrella at home. It also didn't help that his office was filled with incompetent people. Thankfully it was Friday, so Hux could go home and relax. He was holding his jacket over his head as he walked underneath a bridge.  

     When he got to the other side, he noticed something by the corner. Hux walked towards it and saw that it was a bird's nest. It looked fairly large and appeared to be partially destroyed. Upon closer look, it had two small eggs that were in one piece. The mother didn't seem to be anywhere nearby. Hux decided to leave it be and kept walking. He had no clue about how to take care of bird eggs, and who knows how long they had been susceptible to the weather. There was probably no sign of life in them anymore.  

     Hux stopped and looked back at the nest and sighed. He went over and carefully picked up the eggs and wrapped them in his jacket. He quickly ran to his house. 

     Once Hux entered his home, he slammed the door shut and walked to his room. He turned on his laptop and hastily typed "how to hatch a bird egg" in the search bar. 

     He got the information he needed and began to construct a makeshift incubator. Once the styrofoam walls were up, Hux carved out a hole from the roof of the incubator and placed a lightbulb in it. He turned it on and filled in a small dish with some water to create humidity. He got a thermometer from his bathroom but would have to buy a humidity gauge later. The last thing he made was some bedding, and when the temperature reached about 98 degrees Fahrenheit, Hux placed the two eggs into the incubator. 

     Hux quickly ran to a nearby store and bought a humidity meter. When he got home, he placed the meter into the incubator. He saw that he needed to add in some more water, which he immediately did. 

     There was nothing much left for Hux to do other than wait. He took a moment to observe the eggs. They were pale blue in color and had black splotches around the bottom. There were some black lines around them that look like someone burned horse hair on the eggs. 

     Hux heard a meow and saw Millicent sitting by the door. He realized that he forgot to feed Millicent. As he was filling her bowl, he tried to figure out a safe place for the birds. He figured he could ban Millicent from his room for the time being, but she would not be too happy about it.  

     A couple of hours later, Hux got ready for bed. He decided to move the incubator to a spare room. He rotated the eggs and shut the door. After setting a few alarms to wake him up throughout the night to turn the eggs, Hux got under the covers and fell asleep. 

~~\---------------------------~~

     It took about ten days for the egg to finally hatch. 

     The day after Hux had rescued the eggs, he had shined a flashlight underneath them. One egg had an embryo while the other had been null.  Hux had felt some pity towards it, but at least he had saved one life. 

     Hux was sitting beside the incubator and watched the baby bird trying to free itself from the confines of its eggshell. It took half a day for it to finish hatching, and Hux got the food ready. 

     Luckily Hux had some vacation days stored up, so he took a week and a half off. He had read online that they need to be fed about every ten minutes, and it would be difficult to feed it that often while away at work for eight hours.  

     The baby stretched its body, and its eyes remained closed. Hux saw that it was featherless and dark pink. There were some patches of black fuzz on a few areas, but most of it was on the head. He moved the baby out of the incubator and into a small box that had some bedding. 

     Hux gathered about ¼ of a teaspoon of wet cat food onto a spoon. He would need to gather some insects later. Before he could whistle to signal that it was feeding time, the bird opened its mouth in expectation of food. 

     “Not even a day old and you are already so demanding,” Hux said to the bird, a small smile appearing on his face. It took a couple of tries before he could properly put the food into the bird’s mouth. 

     The little creature didn’t seem satisfied with the amount it was given and opened its mouth for more. It didn’t seem wise to Hux to risk overfeeding the tiny bird, so he went to leave the room until it was time for the next feeding cycle.  

     The bird began making chirping noises at Hux, and Hux picked it up. It had easily fit in the palm of Hux’s hand. Hux gently rubbed the bird’s head with his index finger, and the small creature nipped at it. 

     “Ah! Stop it!” Hux exclaimed, annoyance crept into his voice. He placed the baby bird back into its little home. “You will get more when it is time to feed you again.” 

     Hux opened the door slowly, for he knew Millicent was right outside waiting for an opportunity to get in. She seemed very curious about what was in the room. He quickly and carefully went through the doorway to prevent her from squeezing past him. 

     It was going to be a long week. 

~~\-----------------------------~~

     A couple of days had passed, and the little bird had gotten a bit bigger, and it had also opened its eyes. It even had begun to sprout some feathers. 

     Hux knew that he couldn’t keep referring the bird as “it”, but he couldn’t figure out what the sex was. It was not like he could look it up online, because the bird hadn’t fully grown out its feathers. Still, he figured that he could at least come up with a temporary name. 

     “Hmm, what is a ridiculous name for you?” questioned Hux, the bird in his hand. After a few minutes, he came up with something. “Ah, I know. I will call you Kylo.” 

     Kylo responded with some chirping, and Hux brought him up to his face. Kylo rested the top of his head on Hux's chin and stayed that way. After a while, Hux found it hard to prevent himself from moving. 

~~\----------------------------~~

     The bird had finally grown into an adult, and Hux had been able to look up what Kylo's species was. He had discovered that Kylo was a red-winged blackbird. He also had figured that Kylo was a male. 

     Hux was trying to release Kylo back outside, but Millicent decided to try and catch the bird before Hux could make it to the sliding glass doors. Kylo freaked out and escaped from Hux's grasp. He flew up to the top of a bookshelf and spread out his wings while he chirped furiously. 

     Millicent was picked up and placed in Hux's bedroom. Hux placed a chair by the shelf and tried to get Kylo, but the bird swooped down and pecked at Hux's head. 

     "Ack!" exclaimed Hux, rubbing his head. He frowned at Kylo, who was now sitting on a table. "I'm trying to help you, stupid bird." 

     Hux opened the door to his backyard, and Kylo flew out. 

     As the days went by, Hux would sometimes Kylo standing on his fence. At least, he was pretty sure it was Kylo. 

     One late afternoon, Hux was standing by the counter in the kitchen using his phone and looked up to see Millicent sitting very still by the door leading to the backyard. The only thing moving was her tail, and Hux shifted his eyes to see a red-winged blackbird chirping furiously while its wings were spread out. 

      _Kylo_ _._  

     Hux rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. Suddenly, he heard Millicent hiss loudly and saw her bolt away. He looked back to the glass door to see what spooked her. What he saw caused him to drop his phone and scream. 

     Standing there was a man, who had black hair and was over six feet tall. The bottom half of the legs resembled that of a bird, and the top half was completely covered in black feathers. The feathers went up to the waist which left the stomach and most of the chest bare. A layer of black feathers rested at the top of the man's pecs, and the shoulders were completely covered in red ones. The arms were almost normal if it weren't for even more black feather extending from them. There was also a beak where the mouth should be. 

     Hux stumbled back, and the weird birdman knocked on the door. Hux went to his phone to call the police. The knocks on the door became harder. 

     "Leave now, or I will call the authorities!" demanded Hux, he saw the man tilt his head. He dialed the number 9 into his phone and heard a light tap on the door. Hux looked back up and saw the man rest the top of his head on the door. Only one thing came to Hux’s mind. “Kylo?” 

     Hux placed his phone down and stood in front of the man. 

     “Kylo?” Hux questioned again. The creature gave a noise that sounded like a person doing an extremely good bird call, and the voice sounded deep as well. 

     Hux opened the sliding glass door, and Kylo stepped inside. Hux just looked bewildered as the birdman looked around the place. They stared at each other for a while, and Hux noticed a single row of feathers going around the back of his head like a crown. 

     “What are you?” Hux asked, breaking the silence. Kylo emitted a deep chirp and tilted his head. “Can you not speak my language?” 

     Kylo shook his head. It seemed that he could at least understand what Hux was saying. Hux sighed at the turn of events and wondered why something like this was happening to him of all people. 

~~\--------------------------------~~

     The next several weeks had been filled with Hux teaching Kylo how to be human. He had tried to be patient in informing Kylo on table manners and that he couldn’t be constantly going on top of things. Sometimes, when Hux had gotten irritated and scolded Kylo, Kylo had pecked at him. Hux had glared at Kylo whenever he had done that. 

     Kylo and Millicent had a rough start. The cat would often hiss and swipe at Kylo whenever he got too close. It had made it difficult for Hux to concentrate when the house had been filled with loud animal noises. One day, when Hux had come home from work, he had found Kylo up in a tree in the backyard with Millicent watching him from the ground. Eventually, Millicent had gotten used to Kylo’s presence, but she had still refused to approach him.  

     Now Hux was struggling to give Kylo a bath. It was easy to get Kylo into the tub, but he kept splashing the water everywhere. Hux scolded him for it, but Kylo splashed at him, which made Hux’s head completely soaked. Hux retaliated by splashing water at Kylo’s face, and before Kylo could repeat the action, Hux held his arms down. 

     “No!” Hux ordered. Kylo pouted, and Hux rolled his eyes. Hux released Kylo’s arms and instructed him on how to bathe himself. 

     Afterward, Hux showed Kylo how to dry himself with a towel. Kylo did so for a few minutes before he began preening his feathers. 

     Hux left the bathroom at that point and went to the kitchen.  He got a newly bought bar of chocolate from the cabinet and bit off a piece. Kylo came out of the bathroom moments later and moved to where Hux was. He eyed the chocolate with curiosity. 

     “This is chocolate. It’s a delicacy among humans,” informed Hux, pulling the wrapper down to expose more the bar. Kylo hastily leaned in and took a bite, which was gobbled down. “What are you doing you big idiot?! Spit that out right now! 

     It was too late. It seemed that Kylo had enjoyed the taste because he was trying to take another bite.  

     “You could get sick,” Hux told him, putting away the chocolate. Kylo looked as if he was smiling and made a weird chirping sound as his body slightly shook. Hux deduced that he was laughing. “If you throw up anywhere besides the toilet, then I will use your feathers to clean up the mess!” 

     Kylo rested the top of his head on Hux’s forehead, and Hux couldn’t find it in him to stay mad for too long. 

~~\---------------------------~~

     Hux came home one day to find Kylo standing in the living room and saw a strange look in his eyes.  

     “Kylo?” Hux asked, something about Kylo made him hesitant.  

     Kylo stood up and extended his arms. The red feathers on Kylo’s shoulder puffed out, and he made chirping noises. He put his arms down and repeated the action. Kylo walked closer as he flapped his arms a bit. 

     “What are you doing?” questioned Hux, still confused. Kylo did a half-circle around Hux, and Hux ran to his room. He had no idea what had gotten into the Kylo. 

     There was a possibility that it came from the bird part of him. Hux tried to look it up, and the closest thing he could find was a mating display. Hux blushed at reading what was on his screen. 

      _Surely, this can’t be what_ _the idiot is doing_ _._  

     Just then, Kylo walked into the room. He had a pout on his face and extended his arms, but he wasn’t chirping like before. Hux stood up and confronted Kylo. 

     “What is wrong with you?” Hux inquired, his voice sounded softer than he meant it to. Kylo looked like he wanted to cry. “What do you want?” 

     Kylo lightly tugged on Hux’s pants, and Hux’s blushed a deeper shade of red. It seemed that Kylo did want to mate with him. Hux took a step back. 

     Hux found Kylo somewhat attractive but would dismiss any thoughts that involve them getting intimate with each other. 

      _He’s not even fully human. Wouldn’t this be wrong? Would_ _it_ _make me_ _some_ _kind of pervert_ _?_  

     “Kylo, I’m not sure if it’s a good idea for someone like me and someone like you to... mate,” Hux told him, trying to voice last part.  

     Kylo took hold of Hux’s face and brought it to his. He dragged his tongue along Hux’s lips. 

     “Listen—” Hux was silenced by Kylo sticking his tongue into Hux’s mouth. Hux felt his cock twitch.  

     Kylo tugged at Hux’s pants once again, and they moved to the bed. Hux slowly took off his clothes, for he was still a little unsure about the whole situation.  

     Kylo, however, seemed to be impatient and pushed Hux onto the bed once the last article of clothing fell to the floor. He positioned Hux onto his hands and knees and turned around. 

     Hux looked back when he felt the other man pressed up against him. He was confused as to why Kylo’s was putting his ass up against his. It appeared to be something birds do, but Hux would look it up later.  

    Whatever it was, it only lasted a few seconds before Kylo turned back around. Hux felt a finger move across his opening, but it was soon replaced by something hard. He quickly spun around. 

    “Wait!” Hux shouted, causing Kylo to frown in response. “If you’re just going to skip most of the foreplay, then can you at least prep me before you stick it in me?” 

     Kylo only tilted his head in response. 

      _It looks like I’m going to have to teach him how to have sex properly._  

     Hux sighed, and his eyes wandered down to Kylo’s body and gazed at his member. It was huge, and Hux wasn’t sure if it would be able to fit. 

     “Here, let me show you,” Hux told him, getting back onto all fours. He stuck his index finger past the ring of muscles. He added in a second finger, and then a third. There was no problem finding where his prostate was because Hux was skilled at doing this himself. When his fingers brushed it, he moaned, which caused Kylo to chirp in alarm. He continued to stretch himself. “You have to use a few of your finger to really get it wide enough. It also helps to find the prostate while doing this.” 

     Kylo replaced Hux’s fingers with his own and even added in a fourth finger, which caused Hux to gasp. Hus got bored after a couple minutes of the birdman fiddling around with his fingers and tried to give advice on how to find the prostate, but Kylo didn’t seem to heed any of it. He moaned when Kylo’s fingers finally made contact with his bundle of nerves, and his cock became extremely hard. 

     Hux heard Kylo chirp along with his moans and felt the fingers retract. He knew it was time and that they were going to need a lot of lube. 

     “In my drawer, is a bottle of— ahh!” Hux screamed, as Kylo thrusted in without warning.  

     At first, all Hux felt was pain, and it didn’t help that Kylo didn’t bother to start at a slow pace. He was going to teach Kylo proper sex etiquette even if he had to tie the idiot up to do it. 

     It wasn’t long before pleasure replaced the pain especially when Kylo’s cock started to hit Hux’s prostate with every thrust. He could sense the man’s cocking sliding all the way into him, and the room was soon filled with sounds of skin slapping and Hux’s wanton moans.  

     Kylo’s thrusts became harder and faster, but Hux managed to match up their hip movements.  

     Hux buried his face into the pillow as he concentrated on the feeling of Kylo’s cock. He had never felt anything like this before. Sure, he’d had one or two partners in the past, but neither had filled him or had caused heat to pool in his lower abdomen the way Kylo did. Perhaps, it felt that way due to Kylo not being fully human, and therefore, exotic. 

     The sensation of Kylo’s smooth feathers rubbing against his skin brought him closer to the edge. Kylo gripped Hux’s torso, but Hux guided one of those hands to his nipple. He directed the fingers to rub his sensitive bud and loved it when his nipple started to get pinched. He arched his back in delight and started stroking his cock. Hux tried to match it time with Kylo’s thrusts. 

     Hux was in a state of euphoria and felt dangerously close to release. He felt Kylo’s warm breath on his ear, and the deep chirping sounds sent shivers down his spine. It was too much for Hux, who came hard in his hand.  

     He felt Kylo’s movements become more erratic before becoming still. Hux could sense the warmth of Kylo’s come filling him up to the brim. Kylo gave a couple of more slow thrusts before pulling out, and Hux became aware of some of the other man’s seed streaking down his thigh. 

     They collapsed on the bed next to each other. Both were panting hard, and Hux shifted so that his head laid on top Kylo’s chest. He felt Kylo’s beak mess with his hair. 

     “Stop!” Hux ordered, as he sat up. Kylo only pulled him back down and continued preening Hux, who was too tired to protest further. He soon fell asleep to the sensation of his hair being touched. 

~~\----------------------------~~

     There was no conceivable way that this could happen. It was impossible, and yet, here Hux was staring dumbfoundedly at Kylo. 

     Their sexual activities had carried on after that first night. Kylo had seemed a bit grumpy after a while, and Hux had no idea way. One night, Kylo had rubbed his ass against Hux’s crotch, which had slightly hardened due to the friction. Hux had learned that what birds had was called a “cloaca”, and how they reproduce was by touching their cloaca together in what was known as a “cloacal kiss”.  

     Kylo hadn’t done this since the first time they had sex, so Hux had found it strange. Kylo had then got onto the bed and had stuck his ass in the air. Hux hadn’t bothered to question any further, as he had pulled his pants down to free his erection.  

     They had gone through two rounds of intense love-making. A couple of days later, Hux had woken up to a surprise. Kylo had been laying in a nest made up of blankets, pillow stuffing, and various other materials. Hux had been about to scold him, but Kylo had sat up and had revealed what was underneath. 

     There were two eggs, and both were pale blue in color with black splotches around them.  

     Hux was speechless but saw that Kylo looked very proud. He looked at the eggs then back to Kylo and his goofy looking grin. He said nothing as he went to his bathroom and shut the door. He splashed some water onto his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

      _How on Earth is this possible? Even if conception is possible, we are both males! I... I don’t have what it takes._  

     Hux left the bathroom and saw that Kylo was still laying there with a blank expression on his face. He knelt beside Kylo. 

     “Listen, Kylo, I know you’re excited about this, but I don’t know if I’m ready to be a father,” Hux told him, not making eye contact. “My own father wasn’t exactly a good role model, so I don’t think I can be what you need me to be.” 

     Kylo made no noise, instead, he grabbed hold of Hux’s head and rested the top of his head on Hux’s.  

     Hux squeezed one of Kylo’s hand before he moved closer to the eggs. He picked them up, and they felt warm and full of life. Each egg was about the size of a basketball. Hux hugged them before placing them back. He wondered how he of all people got so fortunate. 

**Author's Note:**

> It started as Hux rescuing an egg, but it evolved into this thanks to a certain discord server. Thanks for reading this mess! (Dont try to rescue eggs this way)


End file.
